I'm Sorry
by DippandMabes618
Summary: Dipper died a year ago and I'm still depressed. But I know a way to not feel like this. A way to end it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is my second fic and my first got some good reviews so I thought why not make another? I tried my best to write Mabel's death because like I said in my last one I've never been able to write her death, but we'll see how this goes.**

Mabel's P.O.V

This is it I guess. It's been a long hard year without him. He was, actually still is, my twin. He always will be even if he is dead. The stupid beast was coming after me! Not him! That day will haunt me forever. I can still here the heart breaking crack, of his back breaking where the beast threw him. He said he did it because he loved me and because I was his sister, but I wish it was me that was laying in that coffin a year ago. The guilt haunts my dreams making it impossible to sleep. There are bags under my eyes much like the ones that were under Dipper's when he was alive. I can't live with the guilt and the depression anymore! So I guess this is it...I should probably leave a letter or something just to let my parents know. I grabbed a pen and began to write:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_If you found this letter you must have found me. I just want to say one thing...I'm Sorry! I truly am. Me and Dipper, we had a special bond and with him gone I'm just not me anymore. He completed me he was my serious side and I was his silly side. Now I'm just sad. A sad little girl that lost her brother when she was twelve. I guess it's just, when Dipper died a wave of depression came over me. That wave is like a tsunami that has created a flood in my heart, filling it with sadness and has yet to drain out. No one understands me and no one can pull me out of this storm of depression. That is, except for Dipper. I still love you guys I really do! I guess it's because Dipper and I are twins. Since he won't come back I'll go to him. I'm sorry, but this is goodbye. I love you both._

_ Your daughter,_

_ Mabel _

__After I finished writing the letter I laid it down on my desk and grabbed a chair and my favorite belt. By then I was softly crying. I climbed up onto the chair that was centered under my ceiling fan and tied the belt around one of the blades. With shaking hands and my eyes blurred from tears I tied the other end around my neck. I looked at my book shelf that had the picture of me and Dipper when we were twelve then all my tears dried and I smiled. I kicked the rolling chair and all the memories from my past came back to me leading up to Dipper's death. The last thing I thought was _I'm coming Dipper _before my world faded to black.

**So I tried writing Mabel's death I hope this was good if not then I'll just stick to writing Dipper's death. Please Review! **


	2. A Sequel?

_**Heyy!**_** I was right! I did fail that science test! :) High-five! :P Just kidding I barely passed. I got a 75! Good Enough for me! Anyway I only got 4 reviews so far for My Fake Smile :( but that's ok! Those four really made me happy. For My Fake Smile fans the new chapter might be up by Friday or before if it's after Friday you have permission to slap me through the computer! Lol I'm stalling I don't even know why I'm updating this anymo- oh yeah! I know I wrote this story like I don't know how many months ago, and people were asking for a sequel. If you were one of those people and you ****_still _****want a sequel please PM me or leave a review. But please don't just put 'yes I want a sequel' No! No! No! I have my own idea for a sequel but please leave your idea in your review or PM. Also some of you wanted a sequel for Dear Dipper, if you still want one for that story leave a review saying you do and an idea. If you don't have an idea, but you want a sequel that's fine just leave a review saying you don't have an idea but you want a sequel. If I choose bits and pieces of your idea I'll give you credit and if I accidentally forget you please don't be upset just send me a PM and I'll make sure to add you in there! Thanks! :) **


End file.
